


The Best Kind of Coincidence

by ggtwrites (thewritingsofahydrangea)



Series: Florist Taeyang [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Florist Taeyang, Florist Yoo Taeyang, Florist!Taeyang, Florists, Fluff, happytaeyangday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsofahydrangea/pseuds/ggtwrites
Summary: You meet a certain someone once again, but not where you’ve met him before.
Relationships: Yoo Taeyang/Reader
Series: Florist Taeyang [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1193635
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Best Kind of Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote in celebration of Taeyang's birthday, but I was a bit late with it. DX Although it's later than I was planning on posting it. By like a week. I still hope that if you read it you enjoy it!

Sometimes all you needed was a day in a cafe with a good book, and today was one of those days. Your week had gone on for an eternity, but as you snuggled comfortably into your favorite chair you felt your worries begin to melt away, and as you started your book the world around you faded away, leaving nothing in your mind but the story on the pages in front of you.

Half way through your book, just as you were getting to the best part and were completely engrossed in the world painted with words, someone tapped your shoulder. You were ready to be prickly, annoyed at the interruption, but once you realized who had gotten your attention all your irritation faded away.

Taeyang. The florist whose smile lit up the space around him like the sun was standing next to you, a friendly smile on his handsome face. You smiled back, and his smile brightened. “Hey,” he said, “I didn’t think I’d run into you today, but when I saw you I really wanted to come say hi.”

“Hi,” you said, “it’s nice to see you!”

There was a moment of silence as the two of you smiled at each other, neither quite sure what to do next. There was a nervousness in his eyes, although you were too busy with your own thoughts of what to say to notice. Taking the initiative, you gestured to the chair next to yours. “Would you like to sit down?”

“Sure!” He said cheerfully, sitting down quickly. While he was sitting, he wasn’t relaxing back into the chair as you were doing know but sat near the edge, his body turned towards you, a friendly smile still on his face, but also a tenseness in his shoulders. With the amount of attention he was giving you it felt only right to return it so you sat up and placed your book to the side.

“So what brings you here? Are you getting something to go or are you planning on staying a bit?” You hoped he would say he was staying, this was the first chance you’d had to see him outside the flower shop he worked at.

“Well,” he said, “I was just going to grab something since I was passing by, and get to work early, but with you here, I think I might stay around for a little. If that’s okay with you of course!” He added, a little bit of worry slipping into his voice, “if you’d rather go back to your book I would understand.”

“No,” you said quickly, cutting off anything else Taeyang might have said. “I mean, sorry,” you stumbled over your words, a wave of awkwardness rolling over you. “You can stay if you’d like. It’d be nice to talk to you, I can read my book later.”

At first he’d been surprised by your interruption, but his surprise quickly turned into happiness. The smile on his face was even brighter than the ones you had seen before, and it eased the awkwardness you were still feeling.

Soon the two of you were chatting away like old friends, having more in common than you would have thought. Talking with him felt comfortable and natural, more so than you would have thought possible for someone who you had met recently. Both of you slowly relaxed, and the tension you had both been feeling was completely gone.

Talking with him like this you began to notice little things about him you hadn’t before. He had a small mole under his left eye, too small to be seen from a distance, but you could see it clearly sitting next to him. You had never really thought about moles much, but there was something charming about his, but maybe that was because you thought he was charming in general.

You could also see the way his eyes lit up when he got excited. It wasn’t just his smile that showed his enthusiasm and cheeriness, but his eyes sparkled when he started talking about something he was passionate about. The dark brown depths of eyes, despite staying that dark unchanging brown, seemed to almost glow, a perfect match for his smile.

As time went on, Taeyang started to check his phone more often. You tensed, worrying as to what this might mean, but he quickly reassured you that he was just keeping an eye on the time before his shift at the flower shop started.

The two of you had been talking for a while, and it seemed like Taeyang might have to leave soon. “What’s your favorite drink?” He asked, the sudden question taking you by surprise, but you answered, telling him what you liked best at this little cafe. It was simple but good, and often made a good book even better.

“You should try it, Taeyang!” You suggested with a smile. It would be fun if he ended up liking it, then you could appreciate how good it was together. And even if he didn’t like it, it would still tell him something about you, and the idea of him knowing you better warmed your heart a little, although you weren’t entirely sure why yet.

Taeyang smiled back at you, his smile warm and a sparkle in his eyes you couldn’t quite decipher. “That does sound good, I might just do that.”

He got up from his spot next to you and walked over to the counter. After placing an order, you assumed for the drink you suggested, he walked back over, his smile almost a smirk. As you tried to figure out why he was smiling like that, he answered your thoughts, but not in any way that you would have expected. “You should hear your name in a few minutes, I got your favorite drink for you.”

You wanted to protest, your mouth already open, but before you could say anything he continued speaking. “Think of it as a thanks for brightening my day. I have to head to work now, but I really enjoyed chatting with you. Enjoy the drink, and your day.”

With your mouth still open as you tried and failed to recover, he had already stood up and was walking away before you found your words again. “Thank you, Taeyang! For the drink and for everything else!” You called after him, your words rushing out. “I really enjoyed talking with you too, thanks for saying hi!”

Turning around the handsome florist smiled and said, “Of course, it was my pleasure.” As he noticed how flustered you had become from his words and the drink a smirk slowly grew on his face, and deciding to make you even more flustered, he winked before walking out of the cafe.

Even as he disappeared from your sight, you were still reeling from those last moments of interaction. Taeyang, one of the most handsome and charming men you had ever met, had winked at you. After buying you a drink. And talking with you. As it all sank it you felt your cheeks grow hot.

While the day had certainly taken an unexpected turn, it was hard to complain when Taeyang was involved.


End file.
